


Flat On Your Back

by psychosomatic86



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Basically them coming to terms with their pent up emotions, M/M, Post Ep 70 angst, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/pseuds/psychosomatic86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the truth is always impossible. Especially when you have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat On Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I've not written any fics in a long time, partly because I've had no access to internet for a while, and partly because I've had little motivation. I tend to get distant from the podcast from time to time (no thanks to Steven Universe suddenly sucking up all of my emotions), but when it does happen, I immerse myself in sad music to try to coax those feelings into being what they once were. Shipwrecked by Hammock has really helped me in this regard, and I thoroughly urge you to listen as you read. It's nearly all instrumental, but has an occasional and haunting vocal accompaniment that creates the most perfect ambiance.

They had only intended it to be a short trip. A mirthful excursion into the hot dunes. White wine and light food. A bloodless, iced sunset that would make their veins ache from the sky's bitterness.

And all had been true apart from the former, yet they still tried to avoid it.

Now the sun was gone, and the clouds were crystallized in their coldness. They stretched long and jagged like the chopped waves wrought by an unforgiving tide. Their shattered patchwork shivered and cursed as the daggers of first starlight plunged through their form, and two other forms, huddled on the cooling desert's heaving form, shivered, too.

But they were not cold because they had each other's arms to keep them warm.

They were not cold.

Not in a physical sense.

Both sets of eyes, both indistinct in their coloring, searched the rolling heavens, a practiced motion for it had been done countless times before. 

But it had never been done together.

Apart. 

Always apart.

And searching.

And crying.

They were both especially gifted at that.

Long silences passed, and the sky above them grew. The void threw itself at them, hurled its stars and its clouds and its memories until the silence was so loud and so pulsing, so relentless and bursting, that it had to be silenced, itself.

Both of them knew this, but neither had the strength. They had been exhausted of all their essence over the past year that it seemed impossible to even attempt to do so again. 

Instead, they held each other tighter and tighter as the pressure built. As the void screamed. As the ocean above them roared in their ears.

Both sets of eyes watched this.

Together.

Apart.

Crying.

And when it finally came to them, they had too much to say.

_I felt so lost without you._

_I would lie out here all the time and look up hoping to see something. To see an answer._

_I would tell myself you were looking at the same sky._

_But I knew it wasn't true because even our stars were not the same._

_I thought you were gone forever._

_I felt so stranded and empty._

_The sky would look like it is now, and I would try to swim to you._

_So cold.  
_

_And dark._

_And only the dead light of the stars._

_But I would swim a million of these oceans to reach you._

And perhaps they would have to one day. Perhaps this was not over. Perhaps this now, this current existence was just another stepping stone, another obstacle placed in the way of their inevitable departure from each other.

Perhaps this was just another shipwreck. 


End file.
